The Missing Link
|film= Monsters vs. Aliens |short= B.O.B.'s Big Break |specials= Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space Night of the Living Carrots |game= Monsters vs. Aliens |tv = Monsters vs Aliens |age = 20,000}} The Missing Link, also known as simply "Link", is a 20,000-year-old fish/ape like creature who acts like a jock, but is really just out of shape, in the tv series Link has gotten back in shape and started working out. He was frozen in the last Ice Age and thawed out by scientists. He was captured in 1961. When he escaped, he went back to his old lagoon, found it had been turned into a resort, and started terrorizing the tourists. He is the only monster who can understand Insectosaurus, who thinks Link is his father! The Missing Link is voiced by Will Arnett in the film & by Diedrich Bader in the TV series. Abilities Link is strong, agile and amphibian and can live in and out water as long as he wants. He is an adept swimmer. It is unknown if he can adhere to walls or other objects and crawl up them, but is seen in the movie crawling up Insectosaurus without falling. As of being a bit reckless at times he is actually a very tough acrobatic and melee fighter, making him a powerful and unusual being. In the movie he is the one to think that he can do everything always rushing into battles without considering the consequences. In battle he can be considered the leader of the group. Its possible he can also speak the same language as Insectosaurus, given the extent of their friendship. Weaknesses He has a weakness for the ladies as shown on the movie almost hitting/flirting on Ginormica (Susan Murphy) & Sta'abi at first sight for greeting them and demonstrating his moves to impress them. He can become trapped in some green goo as revealed in The Thing With One Brain. As revealed in Race to the End...Zone!, his head fin is his weak spot since he'll lose his coordination if it gets damaged. He also can not swim in chlorine as shown in the movie. His eyes would burn too much to see anything. Behind the Scenes The Missing Link is a parody of the Gill-man from Creature from the Black Lagoon and King Kong. Like the Gill-Man, he came from a lagoon. Like King Kong, he's part gorilla. Both have an attraction towards beautiful females and all 3 have a sympathetic side. Gallery File:The Missing Link.png Monsters-vs-aliens-characters-flipbook-image-4-3x4.jpg|Promo art File:Link.jpg|Promotional poster File:The Missing Link and Will Arnett.png|The Missing Link with his voice actor, Will Arnett. Vlcsnap-2013-11-16-16h58m39s213.jpg The sun.JPG|Link loves his sun The poster in the back is desturbing.JPG 60655-bigthumbnail.jpg imagesr.jpg Tumblr ltrfdzftzE1qhm1l4o1 500.jpg Tumblr mbbc5s7gaM1raa9i2o1 500.png 1533906_489322614511619_1035842641_n.jpg 2009 monsters vs aliens 009.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-06-07-18h31m35s140.jpg Link Tells Sqweep Nobody Bad Mouths Earths Toilets.PNG Link about to Eating one more Bite of German Sausages & Turnip Greens.PNG Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-17h53m55s204.jpg ginormica.jpg Monsters-vs-aliens-0015.jpg LinkMonger.jpg Wallpaper monsters vs aliens 01 160.jpg link_by_moonlitekaty.jpg Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-6717.jpg 015.PNG Aye Aye Monger.PNG|We Love Dogs! 004.PNG B.O.B. dressed as a Pilgrim.PNG 014.PNG 011.PNG 220px-Night of the Living Carrots poster.jpg 033.PNG Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-4138.jpg 046.PNG Movieposter.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-02-17h55m26s177.jpg|Joyride! Tumblr n2atifPaFH1qjleeho2 500.jpg 1533948 482344021876145 167847807 n.jpg The Rebellion.jpg MVAP MoviePoster002.jpg 021.PNG Dude.JPG Vlcsnap-2013-06-17-11h27m06s20.jpg Aye Aye Monger.PNG Monsters vs Aliens Game.jpg Ginyshot.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main,monstersvsaliens.png Monsters-vs-Aliens-serie.jpg MVAP MoviePoster001.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-17h49m43s245.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-06-05-18h00m43s130.jpg Tumblr ltrgfldqSq1qhm1l4o1 500.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-15-18h40m12s83.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-08-19h14m40s95.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-07-19h52m09s25.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-06-03-19h07m32s29.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-26-19h19m04s213.jpg Imma buddy.JPG Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-22h07m56s61.jpg Quotes *"You don't want to tussle with all this muscle." *"Heebie Jeebies" Trivia * Link acts as the team's pilot in the series. * He owns a used stuffed rabbit he named Bun Bun when he was in the isolation zone. * Some of his past was seen in Prisoner of the Dark Dimension. * Link and Insectosaurus' friendship could be based on the 1962 crossover film King Kong vs. Godzilla. * Their friendship resembles Sta'abi and Vornicarn * He is the most greedy monster. * His most valuable possession is gravity. * He resembles a Swamp-Leech from a planet called Zeebowich. * With the absence of Insectosaurus, B.O.B. became best friends with Link. * One of his fears is enduring another Ice Age. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Protagonist